<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bizarre interview by bubblegum_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081999">The bizarre interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch'>bubblegum_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting into trouble with the gang, Michelangelo in Italy tries to join another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bizarre interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a dumb short story for ideas I had</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruno Bucciarati's hand slightly shook as he put down his cup.  Not only was he talking to someone who came out of nowhere, it wasn't even a human being.  </p><p>"You're a turtle.."  </p><p>"Well yeah but.."</p><p>"You're a turtle..a real human sized one"</p><p>Michelangelo shrugged his shoulders cutely , his brown trenchcoat slightly loosened around the teen turtle's slender green shoulders.   Bucciarati eyes went from wide to a more focused thought filled stare at such a sight.</p><p>"This has to be the work of a enemy st-"</p><p>"  But really sir I listen I don't mean to barge into your restaurant and all but like I said.  I ditched my bros ..definitely NOT kicked out by them and their group so I thought I could really do some good with you guys.  I mean I haven't been in a mafia bef- "</p><p>"You're a turtle"</p><p>"Yeah, you noticed dude , pretty cool huh?" Mikey grinned earnestly.</p><p>"Listen uh..Michael.."</p><p>"Michelangelo sir.."</p><p>"Ok Michelangelo, we uh, we're all *human* and well even with the coat you kind of stand out.."</p><p>Mikey turned his head and leaned his chair back looking out the other room at the table where the other 'Passione' members were, noting what they were wearing.</p><p>"Uh-huh.."</p><p>Bruno closed his eyes inhaling slowly.  "And on top of that..you don't even have  a stand.."</p><p>"But.."</p><p>"We're all stand users...I'm a stand user and you can't even see it."</p><p>Mikey excited almost jumped out of his chair. "Oh oh, I know but see if you use one of those arrow things on me.."</p><p>"How do you even know a-"</p><p>"   ..Then I'd have my own stand and it would be SICK.  Think about it, a ability to turn other living things into ninjas that fight for me ...or dinosaurs!"</p><p>"Dinosaurs? That's absurd.."</p><p>"Or better yet, a big stand dude that uses nunchaku! "</p><p>"Michelangel-"</p><p>"  Or wait just hear me out.....   'Shell Platinum' " </p><p>"Alright Mr. Michelangelo that's about enough.  We're full at the moment and it's just not going to work out."</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"Arrivederci .."</p><p>Disheartened, Mikey put his brown fedora back on slinking off.  His bare turtle feet stepped down the concrete steps before he was stopped by the young man in black and orange.  Narancia's smile beamed to Mikey as he asked how it went.</p><p>"Sorry dude, your boss don't want me , I just can't work in a human group I guess"</p><p>"Aw come on Mikey.  Look I'll talk to Bruno and we can settle this whole thing out and you don't even have to leave italy yet alright?"</p><p>The turtle's sad expression changed to a brightening smile to match Narancia's as the young Passione member waved a bag of chips in front of him.</p><p>"you're on dude!  You're the best Narancia"</p><p>Later:</p><p> </p><p>"I Giorno Giovanna have a dream.."</p><p>"I Michelangelo also have a dream...to find the perfect pizza"</p><p>"N-No I didn't mean anything like th-"</p><p>"   ..and it'd have the most bodacious sweet maybe spicy ingredients to balance it out.  And then it'd have to be at least stuff crust as well and..h-hey Giorno where you going?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>